Near to You
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "Cause near to you I am healin' but it's takin' so long. Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful, it's hard to move on. Yet I'm better near to you." Noel/Aria. Oneshot.


Aria Montgomery walked into the school library to check out a book for English class (more specially she was going to check out _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_). She had to read it and give a report on it. She hated English now, though, because Ezra taught that class. They had been broken up for a month (by Aria's choice. She loved Ezra with everything in her, but she knew he'd never feel the same about her).

Thinking about Ezra, she saw the checkout desk of the library, the one with the picture of him on it. Her heart felt a pang of sadness. Ezra had a way of showing up in her life at the most random times-whether she wanted him to or not.

She felt a lump in her throat beginning to form and quickly walked over to the section the book would be in. She took deep, calming breaths. She didn't want to cry now. Or ever. To her, crying was a symbol of weakness. And one thing Aria Montgomery would never be again was weak… or so she told herself. She knew she still cried herself to sleep some nights, whether it was because of Ezra or her parents was interchangeable. The fact was it happened.

She began scanning the book titles, having difficulty finding the book. After a few minutes of searching she sighed frustrated and started walking towards the library doors. She'd just buy the book. She wouldn't mind owning it anyway.

"Aria!" She heard a male voice call when she was just a few feet from the door. She turned to look and a genuine smile came onto her face. It was Noel Khan. Her sort of halfway boyfriend.

"Noel, hi." She responded and looked behind him. He was with Sean Ackard and some other guys from the Lacrosse team. "What are you doing here?"

"We're getting books for Fitz's book report he assigned. I thought you were doing the same… but you're empty handed. Why?" He was genuinely curious. It made Aria's insides warm that someone actually cared about her that much.

"I couldn't find the book I wanted. But it's okay. I can just go to Barnes and Noble and buy it." She responded. Her head kind of rattling. She forgot that Noel and Sean had the same English teacher as her. It made her think of Ezra again.

"Maybe I could try and help you find it?" Noel asked, a small smile on his face. Aria felt her knees weaken a little. When Noel wanted to, he could be really attractive.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to, really." Aria began. She didn't want Noel to think she was his little charity case.

"Aria, please. I want to." Aria shrugged at the comment and they went back to the section, where Noel asked her what book she was looking for. Upon answering, it didn't take Noel long to find the book. Aria stared, dumbfounded.

"How did you do that? I looked for like five minutes!" She was actually impressed. Just as impressed as when she learned he played the guitar, actually.

Noel shrugged. "I have siblings. I'm good at finding stuff when it's lost or whatever." He responded simply. Aria nodded.

"Well, thanks. You're a total lifesaver." She smiled at him and leaned on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips. She felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her but didn't know why. That usually only happened when she was kissing Ezra.

When they pulled away Noel smiled and laced their fingers together. "We make a good team, don't we?" He asked, still smiling.

Aria, who was smiling back, considered this. Noel was one of the few people that actually understood her and stuck by her after the initial breakup with Ezra (he thought it was an Icelandic boy, though). And when they were together they were always in sync and had a great time.

She looked down at their laced fingers and smiled. "Yeah, we do." Noel's smile widened and they started walking towards the checkout desk. She heard Sean and Noel's friends laughing and making jokes about them, but she didn't really care.

When they finally got to the desk, she saw the picture of Ezra and the teachers again. It still stung to see. It stung a lot, actually. But with Noel by her side, it didn't sting so much. She still missed Ezra, she thought maybe she always would, considering how hard it was to move on from him, but with Noel, she felt herself healing. Sure, it was a slow process, but she felt herself really starting to care (love?) Noel.

She took one more look at the picture before smiling and leaning her head against Noel's shoulder. He squeezed her hand and she smiled. Yes, it was hard to move on from Ezra, but she was better as long as she was near Noel.

_Fin_

**Okay, there's really no excuse for how cheesy this is. I admit that it's probably crappy and WAY OOC, but I saw a Noel/Aria/Ezra YouTube video with the song "Near to You" and got inspired. I think it really fits Noel and Aria's dynamic as a couple. I just wish I executed it better.**

**I hope you guys liked it, though, all things considered. I'm sick right now (sore throat, stomachache, headache, the whole nine yards), but I wanted to post something. And I'm still in love with this couple. I hope Aria learns how right Noel is for her when **_**PLL**_** starts back up in January!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pretty Little Liars**_** or **_**Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West**_** they belong to their rightful owners. I just like writing fanfics of them.**


End file.
